You Have Your Answer
by HeddaMac
Summary: Takes place after SGA: The Lost Tribe. All events in SG-1 Season 10, Ark of Truth, and Continuum have taken place. Daniel wakes up in the SGC Infirmary remembering those fifty years he spent with Vala on the Odyssey, but it may be too late.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Have Your Answer

Author: HeddaMac

Pairing: Daniel/Vala

Rating/Category: T to be safe

Spoilers: Stargate SG-1—Pegasus Project, Unending, Ark of Truth

Stargate Atlantis—First Contact, The Lost Tribe

Summary: Daniel remembers those fifty years on the Odyssey with the interference of an ascended being. But it may be too late for Vala.

Notes: First story ever. Please review with constructive criticism and suggestions.

Chapter 1

Daniel jerked awake as pain shot through his body. The grogginess from whatever Keller had given him for the trip through the 'gate was receding. He wondered petulantly if Jack or Mitchell had picked electric shock in the "Daniel Jackson near-death experience pool." He was relatively sure Sam and Vala wouldn't take a piece of that macabre action.

He glanced around and saw the all-too-familiar SGC infirmary. He wondered how long he had been out this time. The last thing Daniel remembered was McKay babbling about the data from Janus' lab that he was sending data back to Sam. Daniel closed his eyes and groaned. There was something, something he needed to remember. Some dream or vision.

He could hear the voice of Ganos Lal whispering in his head, "You have your answer Daniel Jackson. I suggest you act on it." Daniel wondered why he was thinking of this now. It was at least a year since he and Vala had heard those words, when they were searching Atlantis for information about the Ori. The Ori were gone; Ganos Lal was locked in eternal combat with Adria. Daniel struggled to pull his thoughts together.

Had he dreamed? He focused his mind on the faint memory of his dream. Vala skating through the hall of the Odyssey. Landry trimming plants. Sam playing a cello, and Mitch destroying his quarters. He was positive he had some sort of vision; he had remembered part of those fifty years trapped on the Odyssey. Daniel had no idea how he was able to remember that time that wasn't, but somehow for some reason he knew.

Vala. He choked on guilt as the words he hurled at Vala that night raced through his head. He knew he had acted out of frustration with the situation, and frustration with loving someone he thought was incapable of real emotion or commitment. He could almost feel that first kiss after he realized Vala was serious. The joy he felt while he held her after they had made love rushed through him. He felt those 50 unlived years as they played through his mind. His heart ached as he remembered the child they lost before he even had a chance to live. He remembered every single moment. Fifty years spent holding her, loving her, and being loved by her. He wanted those experiences in this lifetime. He craved that piece of her soul that held her demons, her hopes, and dreams. He wanted her. He needed her.

Would she believe him, accept what he felt, or had he lost his chance? He didn't know if it was a gift from some ancient who was taking pity on him for all he had lost saving the world or if it was some side effect of being zapped that had returned the memories of the fifty years, but he was going to take a chance. He was going to make a life with Vala if he could prove to her that he loved her and trusted her. He had his answer; she made him whole. It was time to act on it.

Daniel cringed as he contemplated the difficult path his friendship with Vala had taken of late. Before he left for Atlantis they had argued, no surprise there. She had come into his office right after Daniel finished arguing with Jack. Daniel was exhausted from convincing Jack why it was imperative to find Janus' lab. He was grouchy because Jack had threatened to send Vala and SG-3 to babysit. Daniel told her he was going to Atlantis and asked her to hand him some of the books from the shelves that he needed for the trip. The snag happened when she asked how long "they" would be gone. They had argued when he told her she wasn't going with him. When she snapped that he wouldn't be able to keep out of trouble. Daniel responded by snapping at her concerning his boredom related catastrophes. She whined; he told her to stop being a child. He kicked her out of his office, but Daniel had thought he would see her and apologize in the morning before he beamed aboard the Daedalus, but Vala didn't come to say good-bye. He had felt a little guilty as he settled into his quarters on the ship, but he figured she would get over it soon enough. He planned to record her a message with an apology, but he never sent that message since he was kidnapped, beaten, and electrocuted.

Daniel wondered where she was. Was she still that angry? At the very least he expected her to be perched like a vulture waiting to say, "I told you so." In fact he wondered where any of his team were. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up in the infirmary without a member of SG-1 sleeping in a chair beside him. He reflected again on how angry she was. If she forgave him on the Odyssey for his vicious attack, couldn't she forgive him for their relatively minor disagreement a few weeks ago? He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. He was the biggest damn fool in the known galaxies.

One of the nurses must have heard him groaning and shifting around because Dr. Lam appeared by his bed. "Dr. Jackson, how do you feel? We kept you sedated after they brought you through the gate. You needed the rest."

Daniel asked, "How long?"

Dr. Lam turned from checking the machines monitoring him to say, "We've kept you under for a little over twenty-four hours. We need to start running some tests to see how badly your body was damaged and how we can best treat you. You were lucky that the electricity didn't pass through your heart, but I am sure Dr. Keller has already pointed that out to you. Her report indicates that you were in a great deal of pain when they beamed you and Dr. McKay aboard the Daedalus. She also wrote that you were suffering from muscle spasms."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably as he nodded in affirmation.

"General O'Neill has asked to be informed, when you woke up, so I will have someone alert him. He is meeting with General Landry now," she said as she started to pull the curtain around him.

Jack wasn't the one on Daniel's mind though, so he called after Lam, "Dr. Lam, can you get Vala for me?"

He watched Lam hesitate, "General O'Neill will be down soon."

"Dr. Lam?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Have Your Answer

Author: HeddaMac

Pairing: Daniel/Vala

Rating/Category: T to be safe

Spoilers: Stargate SG-1—Pegasus Project, Unending, Ark of Truth

Stargate Atlantis—First Contact, The Lost Tribe

Hints of the early planning of the Icarus Project from Stargate Universe

Chapter 2

"Daniel."

"Jack." Daniel replied to the blur at the end of the bed. He needed to ask the nurse where she put his glasses.

"Daniel." Jack walked up to the bed.

"I guess I should have taken you up on the armed escort." Daniel said as he squinted at his friend's face.

"You think?" Jack replied as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Jack, where are they? If you are here then something is wrong. When I asked for Vala, Lam just told me to wait for you."

"Hey, don't I always pop by when you almost get yourself killed?"

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"And I do have to give Siller money since I had Wraith Queen in the death pool."

"JACK!"

"Daniel, calm down. It's like this—"

Daniel snapped as he pinched his nose. "Where the hell are my glasses? I can't argue without being able to look you in the eyes."

"Calm down Space Monkey before Lam channels Frasier and kicks me out of here for making your vitals go wonko."

"Speaking of 'wonko,' where is Vala? Why are Mitchell and Sam nowhere to be seen?"

"Well, you see, it's like this," Jack began as he rambled around looking for Daniel's glasses. "They went on a mission a couple weeks ago, and we lost contact with them. But don't worry. Reynolds is out there with SG-3. You know they have an excellent retrieval record when it comes to members of SG-1—well you. And, if someone can extract you from trouble, then they can handle Carter, Mitchell, and T. Vala might be slightly more of a problem since she has seen more trouble in the last couple years than you have in more than a decade. Don't you dare tell Reynolds I said that about him saving SG-1's asses, by the way. I will deny…"

"Jack, get to the point. How long have they been out of contact? What was the mission? How long before the IOA steps it and brings the search to a hault?"

"Slow down Danny Boy. I am getting to that."

Daniel threw a pillow at Jack as he had at Vala years ago. "Does this involve the Lucian Alliance? Some Baal clone? Does it have something to do with that Icarus project going on out there? Why did you send them without me?"

Jack held up his finger as he raised his voice a bit at his younger friend laying in the infirmary bed. "Daniel, when you convinced me to send you to Atlantis without the team, you didn't expect them to sit around waiting for you to get back from Daniel Disneyland, did you? They have work we need them to do that is just as important as your dive into Ancient history."

Daniel opened his mouth to interrupt Jack, but it was to no avail.

"This mission was critical. We needed SG-1 to use Vala's contacts to get some intel on the Lucian Alliance. One of the scientists at Area 51 was caught leaking information to the Lucian Alliance related to some research on Ancient power sources and the Stargate system. I can assure you though that nothing like this will never happen again because you will never be allowed out without SG-1. If it involves Atlantis you will also be with SG-5. And If I feel like it Sheppard's team will be back up to the backup."

"Jack! The Lucian Alliance wants Vala's head on the end of a staff weapon. Not to mention Cam, Teal'c, and Sam," Daniel yelled as his heart rate jumped dangerously high.

Lam rushed in, and her nurse tried to remove Jack. As the sedative began to kick in the last thing Daniel heard was the curtain being pulled and Jack saying, "Dixon is out there with SG-13. When SG-2 gets back from that training thingie, we'll send them out too. We will find them Daniel. Don't worry about the Princess."

Lam marched out to yell at Jack, "Sir, I told you he had to remain calm and that telling him SG-1 was missing was NOT an option yet."

"Dr. Lam, he knew something was wrong. Stalling would make things worse. At least I didn't have to tell him Vala said asked to be transferred to the Alpha Site as soon as the mission is over."

"Out of my infirmary. Go bother my father."

"I'll be back to check on Daniel later. After cake. Perhaps I'll bring him some jello."

Author's note: thanks for the encouragement. I can't promise it won't be bumpy, but I like a happy Daniel/Vala ending. SG-1's POV next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You Have Your Answer

Author: HeddaMac

Pairing: Daniel/Vala

Rating/Category: T to be safe

Spoilers: Stargate SG-1—Pegasus Project, Unending, Ark of Truth

Stargate Atlantis—First Contact, The Lost Tribe

Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for volunteering to beta and for reigning in my overuse of proper nouns! Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 3

Vala looked around the small cell she and Sam currently resided in. Three of the red stone walls had no windows. The fourth wall had a wooden door with a small window covered by black metal bars. Moving to the door she began to examine the locking mechanism. Once she established that there was no chance of picking the lock she tried to work the bars in the window.

She heard groaning behind her and immediately stopped pulling on the bars. She turned to prod the colonel awake, "Samantha, can you hear me?"

Sam rolled to her side as Vala chatted to her, "Well, they seem to have moved us during the night. They must have put something in our dinner otherwise there is no way they could have moved such intelligent and strong women as ourselves without us escaping. Can you sit up?"

Struggling to a sitting position Sam leaned against the stone wall of the cell. "Cam and Teal'c…where are they?"

Vala replied, "I heard some banging coming from down the hall. I believe I heard the phrase 'bag of hammers.' So clearly our dear Cameron is at the very least coherent. Whether or not he retains possession of his pants remains to be seen."

Despite their situation, Sam had to laugh. "Fantastic. Let's hope maybe we'll at least get a good Cam story out of this fiasco. I wonder how long we were out."

Sam moved toward the door as Vala continued her a status report. "I've already checked the lock and the bars. No chance at the lock without something smaller than my hair pin. The bars are a bit loose, perhaps one of us could get through. I haven't seen or heard a guard, and I didn't hear anyone respond to Cameron."

"Well, we lost contact with the SGC days ago, so we know they'll be looking for us. However, the fact that we are no longer on P2X-886 makes it rather difficult. I think the only thing we have going for us at the moment is that I don't think we were taken by the Lucian Alliance."

"We also have your general. I doubt he will give up on us even if the I.O.A. demands it."

Sam sighed. "Not my general, Vala. But your Daniel will surely hound Landry until they find us, or he'll find us himself as soon as he gets back from Atlantis."

"If not for you and the boys being trapped here along with me, I am sure Daniel would prefer that I stay a prisoner on the other side of the galaxy."

"That's not true. Why would you think that?"

"It's simply a fact, Samantha. I have finally come to accept that."

"What's going on? I don't want to pry, but I don't like seeing you upset. Not when I know how much you and Daniel care about each other."

The normally verbose Vala simply stared at Sam without responding, which was troubling.

"Daniel does care about you. What happened before he left for Atlantis? What did you fight about that was so horrible that you didn't even tell him good-bye?" Sam asked as she settled down beside her.

"It wasn't the fight. It was no worse than any of our other differences of opinion. I realized how determined he is to neither need nor want my help. No matter how much I change, to Daniel I remain the same. To him I am a selfish liar who must constantly make sport of him."

"Vala, he doesn't think that anymore. I promise you that. Even though he doesn't often show it, he does need you. He wants you around. He holds on to who you were to protect himself."

"All I wanted to do was go with him to help him search for Janus's lab—just like I help him at the SGC. He needs someone to make sure he stays out of trouble. The way he yelled at me, you would think I had gone for his pants."

"You do realize he had a huge fight with Jack that last day, don't you? Did you say anything about him needing someone to take care of him or keep him out of trouble? If so, he blew up at you in part because Jack already had him on the edge. Daniel fought to go on his own without SG-1 not because he feels like he doesn't need us but because he felt like it would be a waste of resources."

"Whatever." Vala dismissed as she changed the subject. "I do believe I have had enough of our invisible captors. Time to see what we are up against. Mitchell! Muscles! Can you hear me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You Have Your Answer

Author: HeddaMac

Pairing: Daniel/Vala

Rating/Category: T to be safe

Spoilers: Stargate SG-1—Season 10, Ark of Truth

Stargate Atlantis—First Contact, The Lost Tribe

Sorry for the long wait, but here is Chapter 4. I would like to give a HUGE thank you to Spacegypsy1 for tearing about my first draft and pushing me to make this a much better story.

Here is a recap of the story so far: this takes place immediately after SGA-The Lost Tribe. Daniel wakes up back at the SGC remembering everything that happened when SG-1 was trapped in the time dilation field. He is ready to talk to Vala but finds out SG-1 has been captured. SG-1 is being held in cells at an unknown location.

Chapter Four

Lam finally allowed Daniel his laptop—not that he could concentrate on the last set of texts SG-6 had brought in from a planet connected to the Canaanite goddess Asherah. He couldn't remember ever being so overwhelmed by helplessness. At least when Amonet had Sha're he was able to fight to free her even though he ultimately failed to save her life. And when he was ascended he chose to interfere because he knew saving the galaxy from Anubis was more important than a set of rules disregarding life on a lower plain.

Sha're. Daniel shuddered recalling the roller coaster of waking up naked with no memory, remembering his beloved wife, and finally regaining the knowledge that Sha're was dead. He'd felt empty then. When he woke in the infirmary with memories of the fifty years on the Odyssey, for a moment he knew the same joy that he experienced when he remembered his wife. But when Jack told him Vala was missing, the desolation threw him back to the moment when he realized Sha're was long dead. Daniel tried to center his thoughts on the fact that Vala was still out there with SG-1; she wasn't gone forever.

He knew, however, that the people he cared for the most got hurt. It was part of the reason he pushed Vala away. It was difficult for him to not catalog all of the times he nearly lost her. When she disappeared during the Ori Beachhead, Daniel had hope that he would find her, and he had no doubt that she was doing everything in her power to get back home. He couldn't build his own supergate to bring her back, but he could fight the Ori and hope that it brought him one step closer to finding her.

He could admit now that seeing her pregnant when he was trapped in her body made him jealous, but that was nothing compared to the fear that rushed through him when he was back in his own body listening to the recording of her saying she knew nothing about how she conceived. It was a comfort, however, to know that she was still fighting. At the second supergate when he realized he had beamed himself aboard one of the Ori ships, he wanted to take the ship back to the Ori galaxy to find her. But he didn't have to because she was there. To use her word she had to be all "wonko" and try to save him from a staff blast. Thank God Adria healed her. The moment he recognized the sensation of the Asgard beaming technology he grabbed her because there was no way in hell he was going to be that close to saving her only to lose her one more time.

When she was kidnapped he spent weeks doing everything he could to get a lead on Athena. And God, the relief when she said his name, and he was able to pull her close to comfort her. He sighed when he recalled the warmth that overwhelmed him when he held her. Even then though, he couldn't admit that he was beyond in love with her. But damn it; this time Lam had him confined to the infirmary. He had to think. Jack needed to get him out of there. If not that, then he had to find another way to help find Vala. He had finally realized he loved her, but he couldn't save her unless he could come up with a plan. The rest of SG-1 couldn't even save her. Hell, the rest of SG-1. Guilt washed over Daniel. He had hardly spared them a thought. How would he tell Cassandra if something happened to Sam and Teal'c?

Luckily Jack interrupted his depressing train of thought.

"I see Lam finally let you have your computer."

Daniel didn't acknowledge Jack's statement. Instead he asked, "Jack, what do you do?"

Jack didn't need to ask what Daniel was referring too. It was what he dealt with each time his former team went on a mission. "Well, I work for a demanding boss that keeps me busy, and I have faith. Faith in Carter to shut down a black hole. Faith in T to level an army with a raised eyebrow. Now I have faith in Mitchell to keep everyone together, and faith in the Princess to maneuver them through every sleazy underbelly from here to Pegasus. You know what they're capable of, and you need to trust that they'll do what is needed to get home."

Daniel shifted in the bed and debated whether or not to ask Jack his next question. They never discussed Sam. But he needed the perspective. "How do you handle it when Sam goes missing?"

It was Jack's turn to shift uncomfortably in the chair next to Daniel's bed. "Daniel…"

"Jack…"

Jack could hear the edge of worry in his voice, so he caved, "Don't you ever—and I mean never, Daniel—repeat this to Carter because she will kill me. If you do, I will take away all your Ancient toys and books. When I first stepped away from the team to run the SGC I had to fight worrying about her, but Carter needed to know I believed in her. There were moments when she doubted that I trusted her, but it wasn't that. It was my own fear and my own feeling of uselessness. For the most part I am fine now, but sometimes it catches up to me. It's easier when I know she's with the rest of SG-1 and not out there alone. Odd, isn't it, since you are all danger prone. You could get in trouble turning on your office light, so I am thrilled that you can ascend as quickly as you can translate. Vala, on the other hand, is cunning. She's strong and determined. You know she can handle herself. "

"Thanks, Jack. Oh, and get me out of here."

"I'll talk to Lam. At the very least, I'll try to get her to give you a few hours a day in your office even if she won't release from the infirmary completely. I'll have Reynolds and Dixon come brief you about what they've found as soon as their teams get back. Until then SG-6 needs your help. Get to it."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You Have Your Answer

Author: HeddaMac

Pairing: Daniel/Vala

Rating/Category: T to be safe

Spoilers: Stargate SG-1—Season 10, Ark of Truth

Stargate Atlantis—First Contact, The Lost Tribe

Big thanks to the most excellent beta—Spacegypsy1. Any errors that remain are totally on me.

Chapter Five

Cam was looking around his cell trying to find something to use on the door when he heard Vala calling. He immediately stopped what he was doing and moved to the door. "Vala! Carter!"

"We're down here Cameron. How about Muscles?"

"Cam, is Teal'c with you," Carter yelled over Vala.

"No! They took him about an hour ago."

"Any idea what they want?" Vala asked.

"No clue. They didn't say a word. It took four of'em to get the Big Guy outta here. One kept a zat on me while two grabbed Teal'c. The fourth had a staff weapon pointed at him from outside the cell. You should'a seen the glare he gave them," he snickered. "But if they send a legion of guards every time they take one of us, then I don't see much of a chance of overpowering them. Princess, any chance you can spring the lock on your cell?" With that the sound of his fist hitting the cell door echoed down the corridor. Frustration was evident in his voice, "I've been searchin' around my cell looking for a way out since they took Teal'c."

"Unless I get something a little smaller than my hairpin I won't be picking the lock. Were they Lucian Alliance, or do we need to worry about someone else?"

"One was Jaffa—one of Ba'al's. Another was wearing an Alliance uniform. The other two, I couldn't tell you."

"Damn," Sam muttered. "Just what we need—Ba'al teamed with the Lucian Alliance. What would the Lucian Alliance have to gain?"

"Let's hope this Jaffa struck out on his own." Vala turned back to the cell wall to feel around for loose stones. "Maybe he joined up with the Alliance out of necessity. They do pay well if you can survive long enough to collect and get the hell out of their way with your body intact." She paused in her search to redo her loose pigtails and gather her thoughts. "I don't think we'll be able to say anything for sure until they bring Muscles back." Vala mused as squatted down to examine the bottom row of wall stones.

"Let's hope that it's sooner rather than later," Cam replied as he paced the length of the small cell.

Banging echoed down the hallway. Vala and Sam moved back to the window and jockeyed for the best position for seeing down the hall. Two men passed by dragging an unconscious Teal'c toward the other cell. A third followed behind with a zat raised.

One of the men told Cam to move back from the door, and he responded with a string of threats and curses that Sam believed would make Jack proud. A loud thump was followed by a groan that was more than likely the sound of Teal'c being thrown into the cell.

"Hey! Be careful with the Big Guy!" Vala and Sam heard over the sound of the slamming cell door that reverberated down the corridor. Then the lock clanged into place with disturbing finality.

Before either Sam or Vala could object to their captors' treatment of Teal'c, the three men were at their cell. As the Jaffa with Ba'al's tattoo attempted to stare them down through the window bars, neither woman flinched or backed away. The last thing they saw was the Jaffa throwing the door open just before one of the other men zatted them both.

Vala awoke to the sound of Cam yelling for her and Sam. She grimaced and struggled to sit upright. When she didn't see Sam, she carefully stood and moved back toward the cell window. She conveyed the situation to Cam. "They took Samantha this time. How is Muscles?"

"I will be alright, ValaMalDoran." Teal'c answered for himself.

Not wanting to shout, Cam leaned against the cell door to speak through the window bars, so Vala could more easily hear what was going on. "What do they want?"

"To inquire about DanielJackson's work translating the Asgard Core and his trip to Atlantis. They also asked many questions about ValaMalDoran's time in the Ori galaxy."

"I can understand why they would want to know about Asgard and Ancient technologies, but why would they want to know about the Ori galaxy?" Vala pondered as she started working the bars to try to loosen them.

"The men asked what you knew about the technology left behind by the Ancients. They seemed to have knowledge of the Ancient communication stones and the Ark of Truth. I gave no response to their inquiries nor did I provide information regarding DanielJackson's activities."

Cam resumed pacing around the small cell. "Could you get an idea of who they work for? Lucian Alliance, Ba'al, someone not even on our radar?"

"They appear to be working for the Lucian Alliance, ColonelMitchell. Why they assume ValaMalDoran has important information from the Ori galaxy is a mystery as is their desire to learn about the Asgard and the Ancients."

"Damn it!" Cam blurted out. "How the hell do they know about the core and Jackson's trip to Atlantis? Is there a spy at the SGC or something? We need to get out of here before Jackson gets back from Atlantis. They're bound to go after him when they can, so we need a plan."

"That is certain. As they are unlikely to open the cells without first rendering us unconscious, we must devise a plan that does not involve overpowering the guards."

"Where did they take you for questioning? Is there anything we could use to get out of here?" Vala asked Teal'c with a lowered voice, concerned that Cam's explosion might bring guards before they could come up with a plan.

"I was transported aboard a Ha'tak vessel using a ring platform three levels above us. Once there, I was detained in a cell prior to questioning. This facility on the planet appears to be quite primitive. However, if one of us could manage to escape the holding cell on the ship the individual could attempt to make contact with the SGC and ring back here to free the others."

"Well, Darlings, escape and evasion are key skills necessary for someone in the business of liberating treasure. I believe I am best suited for this little project. I also have the added incentive that General O'Neill will owe me quite a bonus for keeping his favorite archaeologist safe from outside threats—not to mention his favorite Colonel, and I'm not talking about you, Mitchell."

Cam's responding eye roll was wasted on Teal'c. "You may be the most suited for the job, Princess, but it sounds like you are the one they are most interested in. Maybe it is better for me to try to get us out of here."

"If they take you next, and you fail, I won't have a chance. We will have one shot at making this happen. I am the one who can make that shot count."

"ValaMalDoran, I must ask you to be honest. Will you be able to contain your fear for DanielJackson? Threats to his wellbeing must not distract you from freeing yourself once you ring aboard that ship."

"I understand your concern. However, I am capable of doing what must be done to get us out of here safely with minimal risk of torture. I have no desire to discuss my time trapped in the Ori Galaxy with the Lucian Alliance, nor do I want them to get their hands on information regarding Asgard or Ancient technology. You know I am our best chance, Boys."

Teal'c looked toward Cam and nodded slightly. "Indeed."

Seeing Teal'c acquiesce, Cam caved. "Alright, get us out of here then."


End file.
